


Engaged Rebirth

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Harrymort Prompt Friday 09 November:</strong> The awkward moment when you realize that you’re the reincarnation of your enemy’s dead lover and that you’re pregnant with their child. What’s a Boy(WhoLived) to do?</p><p>(it was supposed to be one-shot and become a full story)</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [IsysSkeeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter) in the [HarryMort_Prompt_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarryMort_Prompt_Night) collection. 



> **[Prompt Night 4; 09.11.12]**
> 
> **Prompt:** The awkward moment when you realize that you’re the reincarnation of your enemy’s dead lover and that you’re pregnant with their child. What’s a Boy(WhoLived) to do?
> 
>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** Lord of the 13 hells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** TMR/OC
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** character death
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,039
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory_

**Prologue**

As he grew he was told no one would want him, no one would came and adopt him. That no one would ever love him!

-HPFN-

Hogwarts was everything he always wanted and much more. The shorting was like the decision of your future. All the first years at his side where looking at the hat in fear. All, but one. Tom looked at the girl amazed, he had expected to everyone to be afraid of not ending up in the right house, but she just stood there as if she was waiting for tea. She looked back and turned her face away. Of course, Tom was a ‘muggleborn’ he wasn’t important enough for a ‘pureblood’ to look at him.

-HPFN-

“Riddle.” Someone spat behind him.

Tom turned and smiled at the teen.

“Yes, Miss Potter?”

The girl merely sneered at him. Tom didn’t know why, but she always knew when he lied tough his teeth.

“You missed Charms. We got stuck together on the group work.”

Tom bowed his head.

“I’ll meet you in the library after classes then, Miss Potter.”

The fourteen girl hissed angrily and turned, leaving. Miss Potter’s older brother waiting for her at the top of the stairs. It surprised Tom that she hated him so much, when the others students didn’t had nothing against him, not even the others Potters seemed to hate him so much. Unless you counted Professor Dumbledore, that man seemed to take a liking to always supervise everything Tom did.

-HPFN-

“May I ask you something, Miss Potter?” the girl grunted in answer, not even looking at him. Tom took that as a yes. “Why do you hate me so much?”

That caught her unprepared. Potter tensed and she became pale.

“Wh-y do you say that?”

It didn’t pass by Tom her stammer.

“Since you saw me at the shorting you seem to hate me. Even before you knew me. You just put a label on me and didn’t even take the time to know me.” Tom just shrugged like it was no big deal.

“I do know you.”

“Really?” Tom drawled.

Potter looked up, her brown looks and blue eyes fierce as she put him under her glare.

“Really, Riddle. I’m a seer and I saw you even before I knew you. I know exactly what you will become and I know what will happen to me if I’ll get to know you.”

Tom frowned. A seer? A real seer?

“Are you afraid?” he had to ask.

She stayed looking at him in silence, her facial expressions relaxing and Tom could see that under all her fierce looks, she was quite beautiful.

“I’m afraid to what you will do to my soul.” That confused Tom more than anything else she could have said.

-HPFN-

Tom looked at Murta’s dead body is silence. It was not supposed to happen. The girl wasn’t supposed to be there. He was just sending the basilisk down the sink when the girl appeared; before he knew it she was dead. Tom sighed and left the bathroom there leaning against the wall with her arms behind her back was Miss Potter looking at him with an easy smile. Tom found that he liked that smile on her face.

The fact that she was there showed that she had known it would happen, Tom waited for the scolding he knew was about to start.

She took her hands from behind her and Tom saw a notebook, he raised an eyebrow and she gave it to him.

“This is my diary. You can do your First with this.” And with that she left.

Tom looked at the diary in his hand, eyes wide. Potter wanted for him to use her diary for his horcrux? Opening he saw his own full name and then, just as she said her diary.

_I found him. I found the man I’ve been seeing since I was a mere baby. He’s from my own year. Tom Riddle his name is. He noticed me, as if he knew about us or what should happen between us._

_I want but I can’t be his friend. If I do I’ll fall for him and then I’ll die but I’ll live._

-HPFN-

Tom looked up at the train compartment’s door where Miss Potter was pulling her trunk and, saving it on the luggage shelf, sitting before Tom. She didn’t smile or look at him; she merely sat and looked outside.

“I thought you would avoid me. It was quite explicit in your diary.”

Potter looked at him and a sad smile appeared.

“It’s a little too late for that I guess.”

Tom smiled back, his heart tightening. Someone was falling for him but that meant her death…

“I won’t let you die.”

Potter merely tilted her head to the side. She looked like a child.

“Won’t you?” she asked cheekily.

Tom knew that was trigger question as she had seen her own death if she would fall for him.

-HPFN-

Emily’s skin against his own was one of the best things Tom ever felt in his whole life.

Her blue eyes locked on his dark grey ones and Tom could have swore he had never seen her so happy and so carefree. Maybe that was what made him say it during their moment of passion.

“I Love You.” She just smiled back, there was no need for she to say it; they both knew what she felt.

-HPFN-

Tom looked down at his dead lover lying on the floor killed by a stray spell. Why had he insisted to bring her to the Hogsmead trip? They could have stayed at Hogwarts and snuggle together on his bed. They could have…

“Tom…” Tom looked up at Professor Dumbledore. “We have to go, it’s not safe.”

Tom felt something on his face, he took a hand to his face and then looked at the water on his fingers. Maybe it was raining, it had to be raining. A man doesn’t cry. Why were his hands trembling? Maybe it was cold. Yes, that was it. It was raining and cold and that was why he was wet and trembling…

(TBC)


	2. Chapter I  –Getting Pregnant–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** Lord of the 13 hells
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** TMR/OC, CharlusP/DoreaB, JamesP/LilyE, VernonD/PetuniaE
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mention of character death, mpreg, reincarnation
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,021
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory_

**Chapter I**

**–Getting Pregnant–**

Harry hated his life. He really did.

“BOY!”

The afore mentioned boy shivered, and stood going to his uncle at once.

“Yes, uncle Vernon?”

Well, don’t get him wrong. He had everything he could hope for. He had a room to sleep in, had clothes to dress in and food to eat. The problem was that the room was the second room from his cousin, the clothes were second-hand from his cousin and the food… well, at least _that_ wasn’t second hand from his cousin. Not counting the beatings, the shouts and the chores he had to endure every day of every summer.

Harry may be a wizard and he may be about to return to Hogwarts for his six year, but without his godfather’s threat, his uncle didn’t have a reason to go _easy_ on him.

“I told you.” The man started, and Harry saw an owl behind the man. “I don’t want those bloody pigeons at _my_ perfect house.”

Harry tensed, sensing a beating.

“I’m sorry, uncle Vernon.”

A letter? Who could it be?

“Take it from my sight before I kill it.” The man growled and Harry went to pick it and run up the stairs to Dudley’s second bedroom.

The owl was a dark owl, one that Harry didn’t recognise. Harry didn’t think much of it and picked up the letter and offered Hedwig’s food and water to the owl. Hedwig, his own owl, even offered the owl a little of her cage for the owl to rest. Harry smiled at the sight.

Harry opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry_

_I’m sorry!_

That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Harry frowned; confused, and then he fell on the floor passing out in pain, mainly in his bottom abdomen.

-HPFN-

Harry woke with a migraine and with both the owls picking on his face, probably worried for him. Harry groaned.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Harry saw Hedwig give him a look that clearly said that she didn’t believe him.

Harry looked down at his belly; it felt… _odd_.

-HPFN-

School started like every year. Only when he was about to pass tough the Room of Requirement and he noticed the door appearing without he asking did he found it odd. Although every sense in him told him to run away he entered. He was facing a mirror. Harry approached, frowning seeing himself.

What was going on?

A pregnant teen appeared at his side on the mirror. She smiled at him (she looked a lot like him except for her blue eyes, brown hair and feminine lips) and then she stepped into his self in the mirror, becoming one. And that was when he felt it for the first time. Something inside his belly moved.

Harry eyes widened. It couldn’t be possible!

Uh-uh. NO. WAY!

-HPFN-

Harry ran to the infirmary and approached Madam Pomfrey blushing a deep fire truck red.

“Mister Potter, what could you have done this time?” the stern woman asked.

Harry not exactly managing to talk grabbed her hands and put it on his belly, the red on his face deepening. The woman’s eyes widened.

“How long are you?”

“Less than an hour.”

The woman eyes grew.

“Only you, mister Potter, would get yourself pregnant, with a spell.” The woman hissed and performed a spell on Harry to check his vitals and then another to find out just _how_ it happened. “Well this makes sense.”

“What?”

“You, mister Potter, are the reincarnation of one Emily Potter. Apparently she had been pregnant when she died. It seems that someone tried to reincarnate her and you happened.” Harry eyes grew. “From what I can see, you’re only three months long, which means that she wasn’t long herself.” Harry nodded numbly. “I guess I’ll have to contact the father.”

Harry’s face went deep red.

“F-father?” he stuttered.

“Of course, Mr. Potter. The father of the child you’re carrying. You’re a minor and you need the magic of the father to help you with the baby. In these cases it’s completely normal that either you go live with him or he came live here at Hogwarts. Although normally people don’t get pregnant before the marriage…” the woman added the last part in a whisper.

Harry was pulled to a bed where he was forced to sit and the woman made a spell on the bed before he even could think. Next thing he knew he was alone.

Harry looked to the ceiling, why did there things had to happen to him?

Pregnant… with another woman’s child. A Potter, yes. But a different Potter. Not him.

“Harry.”

Harry eyes widen and he looked up at the infirmary’s office door where none other but an older version of Tom Riddle was looking at him. Before Harry could pick his wand the man was at his side taking it from his shaking hands. Harry looked for Madam Pomfrey for help but she had yet to reappear.

“I’m not gonna kill you.”

Harry sneered at the man.

“Yeah, right.” Harry could have sworn he saw a threat of a smile on the man’s lips. “What are you doing here, anyway?” he asked crossing his arms over his belly, protecting it from the monster.

Voldemort looked at the arms in silence and then to Harry’s eyes.

“When Poppy did the spell to check who the father was I immediately knew and came.”

Harry pointed to the man, the whole man, with a questioning look.

“Where I couldn’t exactly came as I really look like, now do I?” the man mumbled with a smirk in place. It had been said so low that only Harry could have heard it.

The infirmary doors opened and Dumbledore entered.

“Professor.” Tom said with a smirk in place, staying next to Harry.

“Tom. I’m afraid you will have to leave.”

Harry eyed the professor hopefully.

“Very well.” The man said and bent down, picking Harry up.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Well it’s mandatory, now that it become official that you are carrying my heir, Harry, that you stay close to me. And if I’m not allowed to stay at Hogwarts, then I’ll take you with me. You’ll lose the baby if you won’t see me daily.”

As if by their own account, Harry’s arms hugged his belly protectively. No one was taking his baby from him.

“Harry’s staying Tom.” Dumbledore said.

“I’m afraid, professor, that then we get to an impasse. You don’t want me here, but you want the bearer of my heir here. You know Hogwarts rules, and the law of the magical world. When a male bearer gets pregnant he has to stay with the father at all times. And if it is a minor, the father will become of age and win the bearer’s guardianship. If you send me away, Harry will follow. If Harry stays, I stay.”

Harry eyes widened now he understood why the man looked so smug. Harry had just given him a way into the castle. Madam Pomfrey was next to the headmaster, who looked back at her. The woman nodded sadly, saying that the law was true. Dumbledore looked at Voldemort who was looking back with Harry on his arms, bridal style.

“I want a vow that you won’t maim or kill any person or animal or any other thing while inside Hogwarts lands and the same for Hogsmead.”

“And if I’ll be attacked?”

“You can defend yourself, although not something that will provoke death or damage that lasts permanently.”

Voldemort smirked, and lowered Harry on the bed and approached Dumbledore grabbing his hand and looked at Madam Pomfrey with a raised eyebrow.

“If you please.”

The woman took her wand out and pointed it to their conjoined hands.

“I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, vow to you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, on this day, 1 September 1996, that I will not maim or kill any person or animal or magical creature during my staying at Hogwarts grounds. I will only be able to defend myself and my groom, Harry James Potter, and my heir, yet to birth, if attacked first. I won’t be able to kill or injure permanently the person who attacks us inside Hogwarts and Hogsmead grounds. Outside Hogwarts and Hogsmead grounds I’m allowed to do as I please and when my groom and future bearer of my heir graduates from Hogwarts I’ll be allowed to do as I please as this vow will not be in place anymore. You, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, will also ensure that both my life and my groom and heir won’t be under death attacks while inside Hogwarts and Hogsmead grounds, otherwise this vow will not be in place anymore.”

“I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vow to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, that I will ensure you, your groom and your heir safety while inside Hogwarts and Hogsmead grounds until the vow is undone.”

“So Mote It Be.” Voldemort said and a green light left the wand encircling both their arms and hands.

“So Mote It Be!” Dumbledore finished and a second green light left the wand finishing the deal.

Voldemort sneered and released the man’s hand and returned to stay by Harry’s side.

“Harry will be staying on my quarters.” Harry that went very pale which quickly turned into a deep red.

Harry looked to the headmaster, but he saw the man’s shoulder slump as if he had just lost.

“I’ll tell the house-elves to prepare the marriage engagement quarters in the Gryffindor’s tower.” Voldemort sneered but didn’t comment. “They’ll come here as soon as it’s ready.”

And the headmaster left. Any hope that the man could save Harry from this mess completely passed. A chair appeared next to the bed and the Dark Lord sat.

“What will happen if someone points their wand at you and tries to kill you?” Harry asked softly.

Voldemort looked at him and then back to where Madam Pomfrey was walking to her office, always keeping an eye on the man.

“Dumbledore dies… and I’ll kill them for even trying.”

Harry gulped and nodded.

After a few minutes of silence Harry looked at Voldemort.

“You called me your groom?”

“You preferred for me to call you my lover?” the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry blushed and shook his head. Harry sat and hugged his legs against his chest putting his chin on his knees.

“Who was she? Emily Potter.”

“You never heard of her?”

Harry shook his head, barely comprehending that he was having a conversation with his mortal enemy.

“My muggle family only told me my parents’ names because they had to because of the primary school. I only found out my mother single name was Evans last year thanks to a memory from Snape.” Harry mumbled.

There was a silence and Harry expected that the man hadn’t heard him.

“Emily was your father aunt. She was the younger child of the Potters from my time. Her older brother was Charlus Potter, your grandfather, who married Dorea Black. You and your father inherited your grandfather’s looks but your grandmother’s dark hair.” Harry nodded. “Until then they always had been brown haired. Your grandfather had brown eyes, like your father. But Emily had blue eyes. She was also a true seer. When she was a merely baby she saw me and as she grew she knew what I would become and what would happen if she would befriend me. She also knew that she would die if she fell in love with me.” Harry hummed.

“She also said she would die, but live. I never understood that until now. She was always glaring at me. She was the only person who could see through my mask and I never really understood why and that made me crazy. During my sixth year we started dating. She was fun and when we were alone she had a look to her that looked like I had a 5 years old before me, instead of a 16. She was… She was the perfect lover. She knew how to behave in pureblood gatherings, she could have a deep talk with me, she knew when to step back and stay quiet and she also stood by my side if I so needed. She was also an amazing lover.” Harry looked at Voldemort, putting the side of his face on the knees.

“You loved her.”

The man looked at Harry in the eyes in silence for a while and then he nodded.

“I did, I still do.”

“I was told you are incapable of love.”

There was a bigger silence and then Voldemort smirked.

“Yes, I suppose Dumbledore would say that after seeing a part of me dying with her death. I was there when she died, it was a quick death. The killing curse. Dumbledore was the one who took me to the infirmary. I almost died myself.” Harry eyes widen. “Not because I was hit, but because I loved her too much and she was dead. Ironic that I would see her rebirth in this same infirmary. And that you survived the killing curse when she didn’t. But yes Harry, I loved her so much that I entered in a magical death. My magical core tried to kill me to stay with her. When I finally recovered it was to Dumbledore that I woke.” Voldemort snorted. “He asked how I was feeling. My answer was dead. I was dead inside. I never smiled for real after that and the only one who knew the truth was Dumbledore himself. Tom Riddle died with Emily that day.”

Harry looked to his feet in silence.

A silent pop at the bottom of his bed, made Harry look up. Dobby appeared before him.

“Master Harry Potter’s quarters be ready sir.” The ecstatic house elf said.

“Thank you Dobby.”

The house elf bowed and popped away. Harry saw Voldemort standing and when he made a move to do it, the man immediately went to help him.

“I may be pregnant, but I’m still a boy. Don’t treat me like a bloody girl.” Harry snarled at the man, refusing his help and standing on the other side of the bed.

Voldemort merely chuckled.

“In a few months when you won’t be able to move you will think twice about the no help thing.” Was the man simple answer.

Harry refused to think on that and the two went to the Gryffindor’s common rooms. It was odd going there with the Dark Lord at his side. At the entrance Harry sudden realized no one had given him the password, Harry went deep red scratching the back of his head while the Dark Lord sent him an amused glance.

“Welcome back, Mr. Potter. But don’t think I’ll let you in without the password.” The fat Lady said, clearly knowing what was going on.

“But no one told me…” Harry started.

“No can do. You know the rules.”

Harry huffed.

“Kreacher.” The glaring house elf appeared, making Voldemort raise an eyebrow. “Can you please go ask Hermione to come tell me the password?”

The house elf disappeared only for the portrait to open not long after with a bushy brown hair appearing on Harry’s face as he was hugged to death. Harry hugged back awkwardly.

Hermione stepped back after a little, putting her hands on his shoulder.

“Where were you? We were worried.”

“Sorry I…” Harry glance sideways to the man at his side, “was busy.”

Hermione followed his line of vision and looked at the man at their side that was looking at her.

“Hermione this is Tom Riddle.” Hermione immediately looked at Harry, eyes wide. “He’s going to stay with me for a while.” Harry finished lamely.

Tom picked Hermione’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“It’s a pleasure Miss Granger.” The man purred, making Harry glare at him. “Could we now, that introductions are finished, enter? Miss Granger is obviously invited to Harry’s and my personal quarters.”

Hermione looked at Harry, who mumbled later and the three entered the common room. Riddle looked around and before Harry could even blink, everyone that was going to start making question was intimidated and turned the other way. They walked to a door that had appeared and that Harry suspected was their quarter and they entered. There was a simple common room and then there was two stairs, Harry suspected one for each personal room. Harry sat on a couch with Hermione, while the man sat on an armchair facing them.

“I’m sure, Miss Granger, that you know who I am.” Hermione nodded. “Good. 50 years ago I had a lover, an aunt from Harry’s father. She died during Grindelwald’s attack in Hogsmead. On Harry’s 16 anniversary he woke her soul. So, you see, he is her reincarnation.” Hermione eyes widen. “She was pregnant as she died, which means that Harry is pregnant. As I’m the father I made the male bearer claim. So either Dumbledore accepts me here, or I’ll take Harry with me. And do not worry, I’m not allowed to attack unless someone attacks us first.”

Hermione nodded numbly, looking at her friend who hugged her with one arm. Voldemort stood and approached the fireplace.

“I’ll be back in a while. I’ll go fetch my personal things. If when I come back it’s pass the time to leave the common rooms I’ll want you in bed.”

The man said and left. Harry put his face in his hands groaning.

“Damn him.”

“How did you get yourself in this Harry?”

“How should I know?”

(TBC)

 


	3. Chapter II  –Diagon Alley–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** TMR/OC
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mpreg, reincarnation
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,073
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory_

**Chapter II**

**–Diagon Alley–**

Harry woke, prepared himself for the day and climbed down the stairs, only to seeing the Dark Lord there, waiting for him. Luckily he had not seen the man again last night. The man was leaning against the wall at the bottom of Harry’s stairs with his arms crossed and looking at him. Harry blushed at seeing the man look him up and down.

“You need new clothes.” The man commented, before stepping away from the wall and walk to the door. “Let’s go. It’s time for breakfast.”

Harry almost wanted to refuse, but the mention of food made him stay quiet and he decided to play nice for now, following the man.

The two were one of the first to arrive at the Great Hall, only Snape was at the staff table and a few Ravenclaws at their table. Voldemort walked Harry to the staff side on the Gryffindor’s table and forced Harry to sit, placing himself down at his side, making sure only he could sit next to Harry, as on Harry’s other side there was no more table. Harry contained his comeback and started to prepare his dish.

“You eat too little.”

Harry looked at the food on his dish and saw the man putting more.

“Hey…” Harry grabbed the man’s hand to stop him, but it was a mistake.

The man grabbed Harry’s hand looking at its back, where _I Should Not Tell Lies_ was scarred.

“Who did this?”

Harry pushed his hand out of the man’s reach and put it on his lap, hiding it from view.

“Doesn’t matter.” He mumbled and started to eat, all desire to eat gone. He chewed a few times on his toast before lowering it down.

Voldemort was glaring at him, making Harry uncertain if the man was angry at him or for him.

–Don’t lie to me!– the man hissed.

Harry sighed passing a hand tough his face and turned to the man of his nightmares.

–Umbridge used a blood quill last year all year long. I got this line because she refused to accept you were back.–

The man raised an eyebrow and Harry turned to his dish, declaring the man’s curiosity fulfilled.

–You speak Parseltongue?–

Harry frowned, looking to the man sideways, when he noticed that they were speaking Parseltongue. Harry shrugged.

“Yes. Apparently you passed me some of yours powers when I was a baby.” Harry mumbled not even thinking about it. Why would he lie about that?

Voldemort hummed but didn’t comment.

“You need to eat.” The man said.

“Not hungry.” Harry mumbled, giving small bites on the toast he had started to eat.

“You’re underfed.”

“I still manage to beat you every time.” Harry hissed back, didn’t caring if he was irritating the man. He could care of himself, god damn it.

Voldemort looked at Harry in silence; probably Harry had hit a nerve. Harry turned back to his dish, avoiding the man. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

“Poppy.” Harry heard after a while and when he looked up, he noticed that Madam Pomfrey had just entered. The woman approached. “Does Harry take any potion for his lack of appetite?” Voldemort asked the woman.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and immediately did a few spells on Harry.

“I’ll come back in a minute with a few potions. Some vitamins and a potion for his malnourishment.” The woman said and stood, leaving.

Harry turned to the Dark Lord.

“I’m fine.”

“You feel fine, but if you don’t take care of yourself the baby may die.”

Harry groaned and avoided the man angrily. Not long after, Hermione sat in front of him with a drowsy Ron at her side.

“Morning.”

“Morning Hermione.”

Voldemort bowed his head to the girl in acknowledgment. Madam Pomfrey appeared not long after and put a few potions before Harry.

“I want each of them drunk.” The healer threatened Harry and then went to her table sitting.

Harry glared at the potions as he saw Voldemort picking them up and forcing them on Harry’s lips. Harry grabbed the vial from the man’s hands roughly and drank it. When he finished he saw Hermione looking back with a raised eyebrow.

“Apparently I’m too skinny for mister here.” Harry snarled angrily.

Hermione looked at Voldemort and then at Harry.

“Being skinny and pregnant doesn’t exactly go well together…” The girl tried, but a look from Harry was enough to shut her up and she started to eat quietly.

Both Harry and Hermione grimacing at Ron’s table manners. Or lack thereof.

–Does he always eats like this?– Harry heard Voldemort ask at his side, barely a whisper.

–Yes.– Harry mumbled, forgetting his unspoken promise of giving the man the silent treatment.

“I have a question.” Hermione said, looking at Voldemort. The man looked back and made signal for her to speak. “Are you following us everywhere or will you leave during classes?”

Harry eyes grew at what that implied and he looked to the man at his side.

“I’ll stay. I want to see how much more degrading Hogwarts classes have become since my time. Of course in Harry’s free times I’ll help him in his schoolwork. But otherwise I’ll stay at the back reading reports.”

Harry and Hermione shivered at hearing the word report, both knowing what the man meant with that.

After a while Professor McGonagall passed by them passing down the schedules. The woman sneered at seeing Voldemort but stayed quiet and continued down the table.

Voldemort picked the schedule form Harry’s hand and read it. Harry just grumbled angrily. Ron looked back and forth, finally noticing the extra on the group.

“Good you have a free time now. We’re going shopping.”

“Wha-?” Harry started, eyes wide.

“I told you this morning. You need new clothes. You look like a pauper.” The man said and sipped from his tea as Harry gaped at him.

“You got to be kidding me.” Harry mumbled. Harry turned to his friend. “Hermione kill me.”

Harry saw Voldemort raise an amused eyebrow.

“Sorry, Harry, I tend to appreciate living.” The teen cheekily said.

“You sound like I just set your death sentence.” Voldemort said, clearly amused.

“Yeah because it will be so fun passing a few hours with some crazy woman stabbing needles on my skin while you laugh at my account.” Harry groaned.

“I see that you inherited your aunt love for shopping.” The man commented and stood walking to the staff table.

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron for help, both stood and ran away, trying to hide.

-HPFN-

They appeared at Diagon Alley and Voldemort took him first to a trunks shop.

“I already have one.” Harry mumbled.

“It’s muggle and doesn’t have the Potter insignia on it.”

“Why does that even matter?” Harry mumbled, more to himself than to the man, but the man heard him.

“Were you taught about being the heir of a Lord family?” Harry shook his head slightly and Harry was sure that Voldemort eyes turned red in anger. Voldemort turned to the clerk. “A school trunk with the Potter insignia.”

The man left at once.

“I can’t believe that Dumbledore didn’t teach you…”

“Does it really matter?” Harry asked.

“In a year it will be expected that you will become the Lord of the family and enter the Wizengamot.”

Harry eyes widened.

“But I barely understand the muggle politics, how would I be able to follow the wizard ones?”

“That’s why you should already have been started to be taught.”

When they got the trunk, Voldemort paid and the two left the shop.

“I can pay.” Harry mumbled, still not used for people to buy him things.

“I don’t doubt it. Now we’re going to the bank. I want to check your inheritance to know what to teach you.”

Harry nodded in grudging silence and the two went to Gringotts. When they left Voldemort had a few parchments saved in his pockets.

“You should have told me about being the Black heir.”

Harry shrugged.

“It’s not such a big deal.” He said as they entered Madam Malkins clothing shop.

The woman approached at once.

“Can I help you?”

“Harry needs a whole set of clothes.” Trading a glance with Harry, Voldemort added. “Preferably muggle clothes.” The woman nodded. “Also a few robes; for school, for the day-to-day needs and dress robes.”

The woman nodded and started to pull Harry for a stool.

“The Potter and Black insignia are mandatory on the robes. The Gryffindor on the school ones.”

“Of course sir.” The woman said and a metric tape appeared and started to move around Harry. “Dear if you could take the robes out…” the woman started and Harry undressed the robe not even thinking of it, and let it slip to the floor unceremoniously.

Harry saw the woman contain her breath and could feel Voldemort glare, looking back he noticed that he had dressed some jeans and a shirt from Dudley. Nothing was amiss so he didn’t quite understood what was wrong. The woman turned to Voldemort who stepped forward.

“Harry, take off your shirt.”

Harry frowned but took off the shirt that passes his waist band, and kept it on his hand, ready to dress again. There was a silent moment as the metric tape measured Harry. Voldemort turned around and grabbed one of the shirts that were appearing on the courter and threw it at Harry, who dressed. It felt odd to dress something that fit.

“Your trousers.” The man said.

Harry looked sideways to Madam Malkins but obeyed, taking off his trousers only for Voldemort to throw him a pair of boxer shorts and pulling the veil around Harry, hiding him from view. Harry took his own boxers out and dressed the new ones, when he was ready Voldemort entered with some trousers that he gave Harry who dressed them, only then did the man reopen the veil, stepping away and letting the woman work.

“Wha-?” Harry barely managed to spit.

“Your clothes were too big; the metric tape couldn’t measure the right size.” The man answered. “And when we leave we’ll talk about those scars you have.” Voldemort turned to the shop assistant. “Don’t make the clothes too tight. And add a few pregnant shirts and robes.”

“It will be done sir.”

When they left Harry was still with the clothes Voldemort had tossed him and the man had refused for him to trade again. The clothes would be sent directed to Hogwarts. They walked to the bookshop and Harry saw Voldemort picking a few books of how a pureblood should act and he couldn’t help but sneer. As they walked to the counter, Harry saw the Quidditch part of the bookstore, and stayed behind looking at the books. After a while he heard a cough. Harry looked up at the man; the books were gone, probably already saved inside the trunk and shrunken on the man’s pocket.

“Do you intend on buying it or can we go?”

Harry blushed and scurried to put the book on the shelf, making it fall with other books. Harry bent down to pick them up, but Voldemort, with a move of his wand, made them return to their place and summoned the one Harry had been reading.

“I still have to understand what teenagers see in this sport.” The man commented as he approached the courter and bought the book.

Harry blushed as the man gave him the book back and then the two left.

“Why did you buy it then?”

“Because you wanted it.”

Harry eyes grew at the simple answer.

-HPFN-

Voldemort looked at the boy at his side, they had just arrived their personal rooms and the teen was looking tough his new set of clothes in silence.

Yesterday afternoon he was still trying to kill the brat and now he was taking care of him. He didn’t do much, a few potions to make the sure the boy was healthy, a new set of clothes, a few books. And the teen seemed to glow.

So little… and he already had the brat eating from his hand.

And if what the boy told him were right, then the boy was a horcrux. He would have to test that theory later.

(TBC)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be a one-shot that grew bigger
> 
> before someone comments that Harry is oc. you also would be having problems accepting that suddenly your pregnant and with your enemy's child no less


	4. Chapter III  –First Day–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** Lord of the 13 hells
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** TMR/OC
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mpreg, reincarnation
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,177
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory_

* * *

**Chapter III**

**–First Day–**

Harry dressed in his new set of clothes and robes, he had to admit that he kind of liked them, went to his transfiguration classes meeting with Hermione. The girl raised an eyebrow at him looking up and down and Harry just shrugged back. Unseen to Harry all the eyes of his colleagues were on him. The trio entered and Harry sat with Hermione, feeling Voldemort sat behind him with a set of papers. Neither Harry nor Hermione commented the man’s presence.

“Ron is acting odd.” Harry mumbled to his friend as he saw the other male sit with Dean and Seamus.

“He’s not approving of you having a man following you everywhere.” Hermione mumbled back. “You know him, he’ll come around.”

“He always does.” Harry mumbled lamely.

“How was it?” Harry looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. “The shopping trip?”

“Oh…” Harry shrugged. “He bought me a magical trunk with the Potter insignia. We went to Gringotts and learnt about my inheritance so he can teach me how to act in the magical world. Apparently I have two seats in the Wizengamot and next year I’m expected to start going and voting.” Hermione eyes grew. “After that we went to the clothes shop where he asked for a full clothes set and he asked preferably for muggle clothes.”

“Well your used to muggles clothes, it’s normal that you would feel better with muggle instead of wizarding ones, I heard they are done completely with magic and it makes muggleborns feel itchy.”

Harry nodded.

“After that we went to the book shop. He bought a few books about how a pureblood should act and what not.”

Hermione eyes grew.

“Can I…?”

“You can read them and then do me a summery.” Harry said cheekily, which made Hermione laugh and slap him in the back of the head. “He also bought me a book about Quidditch. I started reading it on the book shop and completely forgot where I was.”

“You said he bought… he bought everything on his own? He didn’t let you pay?”

Harry shook his head, looking sideways to the man behind them, reading a parchment with a feather in hand. Harry was surprised to see the man with glasses on.

“He uses glasses to read?” He asked low to his friend, who looked as well.

“It makes him look more human, doesn’t it?” she asked.

The two turned to the door as Professor McGonagall, entered the woman looked around and when her eyes landed on Voldemort a sneer appeared on her face.

“He still is his snake persona tough. This is just a mask.” Harry mumbled and Hermione nodded picking her book and parchments to start taking notes, Harry copying her.

“Welcome back to your Six year at Transfiguration.” The professor started.

**-HPFN-**

As Harry stood to leave professor McGonagall asked him to stay behind.

“Yes professor?”

“I was under the impression you wanted to follow the Auror career.” The professor started, Harry noticed Voldemort looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I was but then professor Snape said that you can’t follow Potions with less than EEs and I only had A and…”

“Professor Snape only accepted EEs, but professor Slughorn happens to accept As.” Harry eyes grew. “Six year Potions classes are this afternoon. Take your friend Weasley with you, will you? He looks far too happy there.”

Harry nodded.

“Thank you Professor.”

The woman nodded looking at Voldemort by the door.

“If I see Mister Potter crying that is not provoked by the pregnancy I’ll make you pay.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Minerva.” The man said and opened the door for Harry.

Harry looked at McGonagall and then left, approaching Hermione who had waited for him outside. The girl raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to have Potions after all.”

The girl nodded.

“That’s great. I have the hours in my schedule; I’ll pass them to yours during lunch.”

Harry nodded.

“Pass them to Ron as well. McGonagall wants him to come as well.” Hermione opened her mouth. “You know him, he won’t listen to me. Principally if He keeps following my every move.” Harry added the last part pointing to the man behind them who merely smirked.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

“Fine, I’ll talk to Ron. But I won’t play owl again.” Harry smiled at that. “But why can you go to Potions? I thought you didn’t get enough grades?”

“Professor Slughorn is not as hard as Severus.” Voldemort commented behind them. “Harry’s low grade is enough for the man. And even if it wasn’t the man would low his entrance grades just to have Harry Potter on his class.” The two looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. “The man’s a collector. He collects students. I was once of his collected students.”

Harry frowned.

“Then why did Dumbledore take me to go ask the professor to come back to Hogwarts?”

“Having Harry Potter in his collection was something that old Slughorn would not let pass and I’m sure Dumbledore was thinking of that when he took you.”

Voldemort approached and grabbed Harry’s bag taking a book from there and holding it to Hermione.

“After Potions I’ll start to teach Harry. You’re allowed to appear if you so want.”

Hermione picked it up and placed it on her backpack.

“Thank you, sir.” The teen mumbled.

The three entered the Great Hall and noticed the whole student body looking. The three approached the Gryffindor table and Harry and Hermione sat side-by-side as Voldemort approached the staff table. Harry saw him talking with Madam Pomfrey.

“Sir?” Harry asked.

“You also don’t say a name. You always say Him.”

Harry shrugged.

“How else would I call him? We are supposed to be engaged, Riddle doesn’t exactly sound like the best idea. And Tom…” the two shared a look that said it all. “And I also can’t call him by his other name. It would be a little odd.”

“I suppose I can call him Riddle. It’s his surname after all…” Hermione mumbled. “But you need to find a name to call him.”

Harry nodded and started serving himself, Voldemort appearing by his other side and sitting.

“I thought you were going to stay at the staff table.” Harry groaned.

“How else would I know if you eat your share?”

Harry growled and started to eat. He could see Voldemort’s disapproving looks as he glanced to his place but never once the man commented. When the man offered him chocolate mousse for desert, Harry had merely ate half of what the man had ate, Harry accepted it eating a few spoons more for the saviour than anything else, as he was full already.

“I’m sorry, sir, but who are you?” Harry heard from a female voice in front of him. Looking he saw a fifth Gryffindor girl looking at Voldemort with a smile in place.

As if sensing Harry’s eyes the girl looked back and winked.

“Mr. Potter’s guardian.” Voldemort said, an annoyance tone in his voice. A tone that Harry was sure the girl didn’t heard. “If I’ll see you flirt with my groom in front of me again I’ll take that as a threat to me and my own.”

Harry’s face went deep red. Did the man have to keep using that word? He was just pregnant! They weren’t going to marry, god damn it.

Hermione stood.

“If you’re ready, Harry, I would like to pass by the common room before classes start. And preferably today.”

Harry nodded and stood, Voldemort following them and they left the common room. Harry was sure everyone had heard by the way everyone was gaping at him.

“Did you have to say that?”

“Yes.” Was the man simply answer.

Harry growled and run up the stairs, Hermione at his heels. The two entered the common room and Harry went to his room, Hermione behind panting, and Harry threw himself into the bed with his face on the pillow and screamed into it.

“I hate him!”

Hermione stayed by the door of his bedroom in silence, knowing better than to say anything.

“Why does everything happen to me? When I think I’m starting to get used to it something comes to kick me in the ass and to remember me that not everything is as it’s seems. It was not enough for me to be The Chosen One, now I am pregnant and the fucking rebirth of the man’s, who wants me dead, dead lover. Isn’t just my life just peachy?”

“Harry.” Hermione tried but a groan from her friend silenced her.

After a while the door reopened and, before Hermione could warn her friend, the Dark Lord was forcing the teen to stand.

“You hate me? Go ahead, it’s expected. But don’t think I’ll let some girl think, even though we aren’t real, she can try to take the bearer of my child from me when I just got him. I will never be able to kill you as rising my hand at you will feel like I’m rising my wand at her. So instead I will make sure you will live and that you will have a happy life. You think that girl even cared? You are only a famous that just happens to go to the same school as she goes why not date you?” at this Voldemort pointed at Hermione. “Do you know how lucky you are that you have a true friend? Half the students in this school would hang on with you for your fame and your money and your prestige.” Voldemort sneered.

“Believe me, if I wasn’t sure that Miss Granger was a true friend, I would not let you stay close to her. Although I would prefer if you had a real pureblood friend.”

Harry felt the anger inside of him diminish. Voldemort picked Harry’s backpack and took the books Harry didn’t needed and then gave it to Harry.

“We have to go, otherwise we’ll get late.” The man added and the two teens nodded and left after him.

**–HPFN–**

Voldemort looked up at Horace Slughorn as the man tried to teach the class without freaking out with his presence. Voldemort turned to his Harry who was using an old book in which he recognized Severus teen handwriting and was going very well on his potion. Unlike his friend Hermione. He would have to teach the female teen that she can’t follow the book descriptions to the core, this if he wanted to keep the boy happy.

Maybe he should see if the library still had a few male pregnancy books, Harry would need them for sure.

Voldemort let his eye travel to the Slytherin side of the students. From all of them, the only one he could see Harry making friends with was Theodore Nott or Blaise Zabini. Maybe he should ask the two to come to Harry’s pureblood manners class. They would probably be able to teach some things better than he could with a book. And it would be good to the teen to have a male friend, a Slytherin at that. That red haired boy didn’t count.

Voldemort wrote a little note and with a little spell it appeared on the boy’s table. The two looked at it and read it before looking at Voldemort and bow their head in submission.

Now he just had to persuade Harry to accept the idea.

**–HPFN–**

When Theo saw the note telling him and Blaise to be with the Lord after Potions class to help him teach Potter how to act, the teen new better than to contradict it. The Slytherins knew that this man was the Dark Lord. Not that they had been told, but on the moment they entered the Great Hall during breakfast they had felt their Lord’s dark aura and had knew at once.

Theo felt kind of proud that the Dark Lord had chosen him and Blaise and not Draco to befriend Potter and Granger. Theo knew that the Dark Lord only mentioned teaching the pureblood ways, but clearly the man wanted more. Draco was always saying how his family was important to the Dark Lord but it wasn’t him the Dark Lord turned to but to Theo.

Theo looked at Potter and Granger. Getting their trusts wasn’t going to be easy. A look from Blaise and he knew the other thought the same. A quick writing from the other teen and Theo eyes grew slightly.

_Court Granger. Potter will trust you if your dating his friend._

Looking back to his colleague, and making sure his potion was well he scribed back.

_Why don’t you court her?_

The other rolled his eyes.

_Everyone knows about my mother’s black widow status, he wouldn’t trust me to not do the same. Besides, for her to accept one of us, she has to find someone who can keep up with her reasoning. And we both know who’s the smartest._

Theo looked at the girl sideways. His father, was going, to kill him.

(TBC) 


	5. Chapter IV  –Patience–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** TMR/OC
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mpreg, reincarnation
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,270
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory_

**  
Chapter IV**

**–Patience–**

Harry looked at the _Felix Felicis_ on his hand as they left the classroom. Who would have thought?

“You didn’t follow the rules Harry, it’s not…”

“Miss Granger.” Harry and Hermione froze and looked to the man after them, for minutes forgetting his presence. “Have you ever cooked?” Hermione nodded lightly. “Then you must know that sometimes to cook you can use different recipes to make the same meal. Harry only used a different recipe that it’s easier and better. Why they insist in telling the recipe that you tried to use I don’t know. It’s a lot more difficult and not always ends in success.”

Hermione gaped at him and then at Harry who raised an amused eyebrow.

“But…”

“Aren’t you the one who say that Professors are supreme?” Hermione frowned but nodded. Harry pointed at Voldemort with an amused smirk. “Well then you should listen to Professor Quirrel, shouldn’t you?”

Hermione chuckled at that, while Voldemort choked looking at Harry murderously. Harry smirked, saved the potion and resumed the walking, winking at his friend. Hermione walked at his side containing her laugh.

“That was evil of you.” She mumbled so the older wouldn’t hear them.

“If you think about it, technically it’s true… he may have been the back of a head, but he was there, wasn’t he?”

The two traded amused glances.

“His glaring at me, isn’t he?” Harry asked soundlessly.

Hermione looked to Harry, seeing Voldemort tough the corner of her eyes and then to the front again.

“If he was a basilisk you would be dead.”

“Been there, done that.”

Hermione laughed.

“You my friend have killing tendencies.”

Harry pouted at her.

“I thought that I had a saving people thing.”

Hermione smirked with a tear at the corner of her eye.

“That too, my friend, that too.”

“Potter?”

Harry and Hermione looked to who was calling Harry only to see a Slytherin their age, Nott right?

“Yes?”

The boy was followed by a black boy that Harry suspected being Zabini. The teen bowed his head.

“I’m Theodore Nott, the heir of the Nott family, this is Blaise, the heir of the Zabini family. Lord Riddle proposed for us to help in your wizard ways teaching.”

Harry looked at said man with a raised eyebrow, all happiness leaving his face. Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow back.

“I’m antiquated. The ways I was taught were over 50 years ago and it was by your aunt so I believe that a pureblood heir can teach you some things that I wouldn’t teach you and say that some things I would teach you are outdated.” The man said, and Harry could feel the man aura all over him, everything else suddenly stopped existing. “Besides I suppose teens your age are better to teach than if I ask an adult to came, it’s not like you would listen to him, would you?”

Harry forced himself to look away from the man, really what was wrong with him. Harry looked numbly at his friend and then to the two boys.

“Any funny stuff…”

“We’re not Draco. Besides we would be crazy if we would dare to touch you…” Nott said and pointed with his head to the Dark Lord.

“Harry!” Harry looked to see Ron running his way, immediately a smile appeared on Harry’s face.

“Ron.” Harry said back as his friend run to his side and stopped at his side, grabbing his ribs and breathing hastily. “Yes?”

Ron showed on finger as he tried to regain his breath. Harry smiled amused but let him, Hermione shook her head knowingly.

“The headmaster wants to speak with him.” Ron said pointing at Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered.

“I’ll meet you at the classroom when I’ll return.” The man said and walked away.

“Wait!” Harry said and Voldemort stopped looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Do you know the password?”

Voldemort turned to Ron with a raised eyebrow.

“He said he was flavouring Smarties this week…” Ron mumbled.

Voldemort frowned and Harry snickered.

“He always uses muggle candies.”

“He’s going inaner with age. Not that he ever was much sane…” the man groaned under his breath and left.

“Shall we?” Nott asked offering his arm to Hermione.

Harry looked at it with wide eyes as Hermione blushed looked at Harry and then took the arm and they restarted the walking. Harry and Ron gaped at each other. Was Nott hinting on Hermione? Their Hermione?

Zabini raised an eyebrow at the two.

“You aren’t expecting for me to offer my arm as well, are you?”

The two blushed and followed Hermione and Nott.

“Why are we with them after all?” Ron asked Harry approaching him to mumble on Harry’s ear.

“Riddle told them to teach me and Hermione how a wizard must act.”

Ron eyes widen.

“Ri-Riddle?” the boy stuttered. Harry nodded. “But Harry that’s…”

Harry nodded sternly.

“The one and only Riddle we know. Yes, Ron, it’s him.”

“Then why…?”

“Too many ears.” Hermione hissed when Harry opened his mouth to answer.

Ron gave Harry a look that clearly said that he would have to explain later.

“Weasley is coming too?” Nott asked.

“If he so want, then yes.” Harry answered harshly.

Nott nodded.

“Relax Potter. We aren’t here to attack any of you.”

“That’s yet to see.” The trio said in unison.

Nott bowed his head from his place next to Hermione.

“Then I’ll have to prove the contraire.” The teen said and they stopped before a door that Blaise opened for them to enter, being the last one to go in.

**-HPFN-**

Voldemort entered the headmaster office and not looking around went directly to the man on the office.

“You called, professor?” The asked harshly.

“Yes Tom, have a seat.” The old man said with a smile and pointed to the chairs before the desk.

Voldemort sneered but sat.

“I heard you requested Minerva to take Harry out…”

“He was in serious needs of clothes and apparently also in serious need of teaching.” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow admired. “He’s the heir of two purebloods family; shouldn’t he be informed about his duties?”

“Harry as been having other things to worry about.”

“Oh yes… how to kill me I suppose.” Voldemort chuckled. “You know the rules about mentorships, professor. Even if I raised my wand against Harry nothing would happen. The best I could do would be a tickling charm.”

Dumbledore nodded and looked to the side and Voldemort saw a pensieve levitate to them and stop in front of him. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore took a memory from his forehead and landed it on the pensieve and the pensieve levitated to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked at it with a sneer and saw the seer who had prophesied his demise.

“ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ ”

The pensieve levitated back to the cabinet where it was guarded.

“Harry has heard this I suppose.”

“At the end of last year. After his godfather death at the hands of your Death Eater, Bellatrix I believe.”

So Harry and him couldn’t live while the other survived?

“I suppose you have a reason to show me this.”

“Yes. I believe you know what the power means.”

“Love.” Voldemort sneered.

“Although we both know that you do know love. The fact that Harry is Her reincarnation shows as much.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

“Your point, old man?”

“Reclaim your horcruxes back in.”

Voldemort frowned. How could the man know?

“Excuse me?”

“Harry destroyed the diary when he was twelve, the diary tried to kill him.” Voldemort tensed, the diary that Emily had gave him… “We both know that you have less the patience you had back when you made your first horcrux. And I don’t believe Em…”

“Don’t say her name!” Voldemort snapped.

“She wouldn’t want you with less than half your soul in you.”

Voldemort sneered at the old goat for even dare to talk to him like that.

“Harry is not just Her reincarnation.” Voldemort frowned. “If you won’t kill him then there is no way of killing you.”

So Dumbledore suspected the same thing he did.

“I suppose you have a reason to tell me this.”

“The only way to kill a human Horcrux is if you kill Harry.” Dumbledore said, his twinkle disappearing. “You have less the mindset you had as a teen and half the patience and without the Horcrux no option of having feelings.”

“You’re proposing for me to maintain Harry as my only Horcrux? Why?”

“I don’t trust you.” Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “But if you have your intelligence back we both know that some things will change, and maybe for the better.”

“I may only just start killing everyone in path.”

Dumbledore shrugged.

“It’s a risk I’m risking.”

“Why?”

Voldemort wasn’t really understanding the man, what did the man gain if he started to look at the war politically?

“Because I trust Harry. And even if Harry or Emily can’t fight you…” Voldemort grabbed his wand, ready to attack the man. “They would never let you destroy the world without a fight. Harry would put himself between you and the next one. Emily would know how to tell Tom how to do things differently and I’m sure Harry will know as well.”

“You’re assuming a lot old man. You’re assuming that I’ll gain feelings for Harry and let him manipulate me.”

Dumbledore nodded.

“Maybe… but I know that you look at him and see Emily. I see that you’re making sure he is happy. You already are changing your views for Harry.” Voldemort frowned. “Muggleborns?” Dumbledore added with an amused look, the damn twinkle back in place.

**–HPFN–**

Voldemort looked for Harry, using his magic to track him down. The teens were on a empty classroom where Theodore and Blaise were teaching Harry and his ‘friends’ how to move around.

Voldemort looked at Granger and Weasley. A muggleborn and a blood-traitor. Could Dumbledore be right? Could he have become soft ‘hearted’ because Harry was pregnant with Emily’s child?

Harry looked at him when he entered and the boy raised an eyebrow as if he knew something was wrong with Voldemort, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t Emily, he wasn’t a seer. He only had her soul and baby inside of him. Nothing more!

Voldemort looked at the boy’s belly. Was it really worth all the work? He could just take the boy away and lock him somewhere and go back to what he was doing. Harry didn’t even approve, unlike Emily, of what he was doing…

Did Emily really approve of it?

**–HPFN–**

Harry felt that something was wrong with Voldemort, he didn’t know why he cared, but he did. Telling the others to continue without him, he approached the Dark Lord who had sat on a table by the door. As he approached the man, he saw the others leaving the room giving them some privacy.

Harry didn’t really know what to do. He was never comforted. He wasn’t even sure if the man was sad or if he was upset.

Grabbing his courage Harry moved a trembling hand to the man’s shoulder, on the moment he touched it his hand was grabbed harshly and he was forced down unto his knees before the man, his hands hurting and his arm in an odd angle.

–What do you think you’re doing?– the man hissed.

Harry contained his pained whimper and looked back at the man. There was something odd in the man’s eyes even if he was hiding it behind a mask of anger.

–There’s something wrong. Tell me!–

–You’re in no position to order me anything.–

Harry sighed, he couldn’t believe he was going to do it. His arm was starting to go numb.

–Please tell me.–

Voldemort looked down at his hand that was grabbing the hand and then released it.

–It’s dinner time, go eat.–

Harry pulled his arm to his chest and moved it slightly to make sure everything was in its place; nothing was broken only a little sore. Harry stood and looked at the man in silence.

–You’re hiding something. Dumbledore told you something that is messing with your head. I won’t say I care. Hell you killed my parents and for all I care, you could even have been the one who killed Emily. Blame it on the pregnancy if you want. But I want to know and I want to help. And if I can’t help then at least I’ll try.– Harry turned to leave, but by the door he stopped. –And stop ordering me around. You are not my father or my groom. So stop acting like one. If you really want to be my groom you have to win it, not just compel it unto me. And if I’ll want to date some girl, you have no right to tell me what to do. If you want me to be ‘yours’ you’ll have to earn it. And we both know that the only thing that you did until now that may earn half my respect was care enough to care how I dressed.–

And Harry left the room.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly like Voldemort's talk with Dumbledore. actually if i would redo this chapter it wouldn't appear at all. and Voldemort seem to ooc for me...  
> but at least i liked Harry's last speech... if someone has ideas to make it seems less forced do tell me.


	6. Chapter V  –Horcruxes and Kisses–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** TMR/OC
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mpreg, reincarnation
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,089
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory_

**Chapter V**

**–Horcruxes and Kisses–**

Harry was getting stuffed with the Dark Lord all over him all the time, even if the man wasn’t talking it was getting on his bloody nerves. So he had ran away was right now hidden on the owlery with Hedwig and the dark owl from the summer that had stayed with Harry, petting the two, sitting on some corner.

The pregnancy, the man’s change of humours and seeing the Nott studying with Hermione on the library every day was starting to get too much for him.

He needed out!

He needed Sirius.

Harry contained a sob, it had been the first time he had thought on the man since the strange letter during his summer. He missed Sirius, he needed him to tell him everything was going to went well. He needed to get his letters and no that everything was well that he was still alive and…

Harry felt a tear demanding to leave his eyes. Damn it, it was not as if anyone was there to see him, only Hedwig and… well he needed to gave it a name.

“You know how dirty that floor is?”

Harry closed his eyes with strength. Anyone but the owner of that icily voice. ANYONE even damn Malfoy!

Hedwig bitted Harry’s finger because he stopped petting her and Harry resumed it looking at her with a light smile.

“Harry I’m talking with you.”

Harry ignored the man who approached angrily. Harry could almost feel the anger coming from the scar. When the man picked him from the floor grabbing his arms, Harry just looked at the man numbly.

“I’m sick and tired Voldemort. I just need an hour, okay? I feel suffocated. I just need a few minutes alone. I only ask that. Then you can go back to follow me everywhere and fucking my life again and again.”

Voldemort released Harry as if burned. Harry sighed and picked Hedwig up in his arms and left the room with the black owl on his shoulder.

It had been two weeks. He had his right to ask for an alone time. Even Ron and Hermione respected that when Harry needed it he should get it, actually Harry suspected he had scared them and they had just decided to let him have his space when he needed them.

**-HPFN-**

Voldemort looked at his hands and then to the door where Harry had disappeared.

Voldemort left the owlery only to find the blood traitor glaring at him.

“What did you do?”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the boy. He may not hurt him in Hogwarts but he could kidnap him and then hurt him.

“Excuse me?”

“Harry… he’s in that kind of time that he needs to be alone… what did you do?”

“This is normal?”

Weasley raised a not amused eyebrow. Voldemort wondered why he felt like he was being scolded.

“Only when he feels suffocated, or when everyone just turn against him.” Weasley turned to leave but stopped and looked coldly at Voldemort. “Do yourself a favor and leave my friend alone. You’re only making his life hell. If you really aren’t going to kill him then stop destroying the rest that he has.”

Voldemort’s hand hitched for his wand but before he thought it though Weasley had disappeared.

**–HPFN–**

Harry looked up from his place on the couch to the door when Voldemort entered their quarters. The man looked at Harry and then walked to his rooms.

“Are you ever going explain what Dumbledore told you that got you unnerved?”

“No.”

Harry stood, making Hedwig hoot angrily. Harry ignored her and walked to his rooms.

“Then I’ll tomorrow go ask him.” Harry started climbing the stairs, wondering if the man would either say something or grab him to stop him, but instead Voldemort followed him to his rooms, at the entrance of his rooms Harry stopped and glared at the man. “Anything else?”

Harry’s chin was picked and before Harry had time to think he was kissed. It was a mere chaste of lips, but it was a kiss.

“Sleep well.” Voldemort turned and left, leaving Harry gaping after him.

What the hell was that about?

**–HPFN–**

In the morning, Harry not sleep at all, didn’t managing to take the damn kiss from his head. At the bottom of his room stairs Voldemort was already there waiting for him.

“I told the house elves to sent breakfast here for us.”

Harry nodded numbly as the man guided him to the table they had there and Harry normally used for making his homework. Harry sat and the food appeared on the table, Voldemort sitting before him.

“Horcruxes.”

“Wha…?”

Harry looked from his toast to the man.

“I have seven. One you destroyed a few years ago. The others six will keep me alive and immortal.”

Harry eyes widen.

“Dumbledore knows about them. And he also told me what I suspected. I made you one of the day that I ‘passed some powers’ to you.”

Harry eyes widen.

“I’m an wor…”

“Horcrux. H.O.R.C.R.U.X.” the man explained. “And yes.”

“Besides being the fucking reincarnation of you dead lover I have your horcrux in me?”

“Yes.”

Harry took a hand to his face massaging his eyes.

“I can’t kill you because of the mentorship claim.” Harry looked up. “Only I could destroy the horcrux in you.”

Harry eyes widen at the implication.

“Dumbledore knows that…” Voldemort nodded. “That’s what he told you… but if you suspected then why…?”

“He wants me to reabsorb all the others horcrux I have and to maintain only you.”

“Reabsorb?” Harry mumbled. What was a horcrux after all?

“An horcrux is a part of a soul Harry.”

“You have less 7 parts of your soul?” Harry asked standing outraged and worried.

Harry looked at the man worriedly. It took him a while to notice that the man was raising his eyebrow at him amazed.

“Yes.”

Harry sat ashamed.

“Then reabsorb them. It not must be good for your health.”

There was a silence and then it was the snake faced figure he was seeing. Harry was used to it by now.

“For someone who claims that doesn’t care about me, apparently cares about my health.”

Harry growled.

“Just reabsorb them please.” He added in a plead.

There was a silence as Voldemort sipped his drink, but Harry didn’t touch his food; not hungry anymore.

“I can’t reabsorb yours. It would kill you.” Harry nodded numbly. “I tried to go to the chambers of secret but someone thought it funny to destroy the cave and it’s been taking me a while to take the rocks out and make sure it won’t collapse again.”

Harry blushed.

“It was Professor Lockhart fault. He tried to use an _obliviate_ on me and used Ron’s wand, which was broken by the way, and got himself obriviated.”

“Until I can pass tough it I can’t go to the library and be sure that there is a way to reabsorb it.”

Harry nodded ashamed.

“I can help…”

“You’re pregnant and most likely don’t even know the spells to take the rocks away without getting yourself crushed.”

Harry groaned.

“Stop treating like I’m a bloody doll. I’m not gonna break. Really some stone big deal. I faced a basilisk at 12, a memory… horcrux at 12, you at 14, a werewolf at 13, and the Dementors at 13… if I would break I would have before I came to Hogwarts.”

Harry noticed what he said only after he said because of the man cold look.

“I’ll let you came if you tell me about your life with the muggles.”

“What do you wanna know?” Harry frowned.

“What happened since I ‘passed some powers’ to you until you got pregnant.”

“You ask little…”

Harry looked at his food in silence.

“After my parents died I was sent to my uncles. We weren’t exactly the best of friends, but we coexisted together. They didn’t like magic tough so no magic words or magic tricks at home. Actually Hagrid had to blast into or house to take me to Diagon Alley because my uncle didn’t want me in Hogwarts. I came to Hogwarts, met Ron found out I was famous… and that pretty much sums it.” Harry ended looking at the man with a smile. It was odd if you thought of that. This man he was smiling at was his parents killer and here he was smiling and talking with him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe the Daily Prophet was right and he had finally snapped it.

“After I revived where did you stay?”

“With my relatives.”

Voldemort frowned, which was odd when he was in this face, that was actually his real face. Now that Harry thought at that, it was even odder that the man had so many facial expressions.

“You mean that what protected you from my attack was you blood relatives?” Harry nodded. “The blood I used to… ‘ _touch_ ’ you?”

Harry couldn’t help but blush at the way that he made it sound, the way Voldemort said it, made it look like some perverted way.

“Yes the blood you use to revive.”

Harry was sure that if Voldemort had hair he would have raised an eyebrow.

“So you mean to tell me that I was stupid in not trying to find your family because I thought you had been moved now that the blood wouldn’t work anymore.” Harry eyes grew. “You mean that I could’ve attacked you and you would be defenceless?”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but in the end closed it and nodded ashamed.

“I won’t let you go though if you won’t eat. I won’t have you passing out on me there.”

“I don’t pass out!”

“I won’t have you fainting on me then.”

Harry’ eyes grew and he went deep red.

“I don’t faint either!”

“You’ll do if you won’t eat.”

“Not hungry…”

Voldemort stood and Harry saw him walk around the table and approach him. The man kneeled beside him and a hand appeared on Harry’s forehead and the other on his belly.

“I’m not sick either!”

Voldemort only hummed and next thing Harry knew he felt an overwhelming magic coming from the man’s hands and entering him. Harry’s eyes widen and he looked at the man who not long later moved his hands back standing. As if suddenly he felt like he was starving.

“What did you do?”

“Your magic was feeding you. You have your system completely messed up. Your magic is keeping you alive instead of focusing on others things. No wonder that you, even when you are supposed to eat, lose the willpower to eat.”

“You didn’t just manipulate my body into thinking that it is hungry, did you?”

Voldemort sneered and grabbed Harry’s chin forcing his head back, and lowered over Harry.

“If I wanted to manipulate your body it wouldn’t be to eat… trust me.” And the man kissed him.

This time it wasn’t just a chaste of lips, it was rough and needy. Harry found his hands on the man’s hairless head and grabbing it roughly, one of the man’s hands grabbing the back of Harry’s head and the other found itself around Harry’s chest pulling him up straight into his chest.

Someone knocked on the door and the door opened.

“Ha---” there was a silence as the two stopped kissing and then the door closed.

Harry immediately put his hands on the man chest and pushed him away. Taking a hand to his lips, not believing what they had just done.

“Eat!” Voldemort said before changing his face and body and then leaving their quarters.

On the moment the door closed Harry’s legs gave up and he fell on the chair behind him.

**–HPFN–**

Voldemort looked at Miss Granger who was by the door deeply red, but passed by her leaving the Gryffindor’ common rooms. If she hadn’t entered he would have ravished Harry right there on the table. Maybe Dumbledore was right, he really needed to reabsorb his horcrux back. He couldn’t go too far with the teen only for the boy to move away after as if afraid.

_I’m only afraid of what you’ll do to my soul._

Voldemort sighed and walked to the Room of Requirements, might as well start to collect them.

Keep his mind busy and his body moving otherwise he would go back and do unspeakable things to the boy, and none of them would be painful.

(TBC)


	7. Chapter VI  –Down in the Tunnel–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Pairing/s in this chapter:** TMR/OC, LV/HP
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** mpreg, reincarnation, slash, mention of child abuse, mention of death
> 
> **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,467
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory_

**Chapter VI**

**–Down in the Tunnel–**

“Harry?” Harry heard and he looked up to Hermione by the door, her face deep red. “May I…?”

Harry nodded and Hermione entered and approached him, sitting by his side.

“Want to… talk about it?”

Harry’s face went deep red.

“No!”

“Really?” the girl asked amused.

Harry sent her an angry glare and turned back to his food, resuming the eating.

“I suppose he started it…”

“Hermione please… you’re not helping. I just got kissed by my parents’ killer and I kissed back. Fuck, it was fucking great. But…”

“At least he wasn’t crying…”

Harry eyes widened and he looked at his friend who was smirking at him amused.

“What about you and Mr. Nott the gentleman?”

Hermione glared.

“Theodore is being nice.”

“He’s not being just nice. Even I and Ron noticed that he’s moving on you.”

Hermione blushed.

“Harry, I’m sure he’s only being nice because your lo…” Harry glared at her and Hermione snickered, “your ‘groom’ told him to do. He wouldn’t even look at me if I wasn’t your friend.”

“That may be true… but he is courting you missy.”

“As If you can talk. You have Riddle himself courting you.” Harry opened his mouth to contradict. “If I hadn’t entered would you two have stopped when you did?”

Harry’s face went deep red.

“Shut up.” He mumbled hiding his face behind his glass, making Hermione laugh.

“Although I would prefer to walk in on you next time when he looks more human, mind you. No nose is not exactly my type of thing.”

“There won’t be a next time.” Harry groaned against his food.

“Really?”

“Unless you want me to test if the wards can sense a dark curse, you better shut up.” Harry threatened, but both knew Harry wouldn’t really do it.

“It’s weekend today, what will you do?” Hermione, thankfully, changed the subject.

“We’re going to the chambers of secrets.” Harry said shrugging.

“As in a date?”

Harry frowned and looked at his friend who was looking back amused and then it drowned on him.

“You little… No! He wants to go to a library there, but Lockhart destroyed the tunnel and Voldemort has been reinforcing the walls and taking the stones away. I’m gonna see if I can help.” Hermione snickered. “I’ll have to warn Nott. Who would have thought that you had just a pervert mind?”

“You wouldn’t…” Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the girl as if daring her. “I’ll tell Riddle about your love of crying kisses.”

Harry snickered.

“I think he’s more of taking forcefully…”

That made the two laugh. The door opened and the two looked up. Ron was there with a raised eyebrow.

“Do I want to know?” he asked, closing the door and approaching, the boy sat and served himself shamelessly.

“I caught Harry making out with a snake.”

Harry glared at Hermione as Ron gaped at him.

“You kissed Him?”

“Technically he kissed me so…”

“Harry… how could you… he’s…”

“My parents’ killer? Trust me that already passed through my mind.”

“But…”

“He kissed me and I stopped thinking…” Harry mumbled shrugging and picked an apple, biting it.

Ron looked at Hermione as if he hoped she would put some sense into Harry.

“Don’t look at her. She’s a horny fangirl.” Harry added, making Hermione snicker.

“I just said I would have preferred him in his human form instead of the no nose persona.”

“You mean you preferred him as Tom Riddle instead of Voldemort.”

“Basically, yes.”

“You two are going notters, you know that?”

“Bellatrix craziness or Marauders craziness?” Harry asked cheekily making the three laugh.

“The Marauders definitely. Padfoot would never forgive us if any of us became Bellatrix craziness.”

**-HPFN-**

Harry and Voldemort descended the pipe together and were now in front of the damned stones’ barrage. Harry looked at the snake skin and then to the few stones Ron had managed to move for him and Ginny.

“I fitted there?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

“You were obviously younger.” The man commented, his body back to the _Voldemort persona_. “Now not even you could fit there. Of course I would not let you try. If suddenly the stones decide to move you’ll be crushed and at best will lose the baby.”

Harry gaped at the man.

“At best?”

Voldemort shrugged.

“At worst you’ll die.”

Harry looked to the whole and stepped back at once, no way he was going to warm his baby. Voldemort took his wand out and Harry imitated him.

“Don’t do anything without my approval. As more immortal as I am, we both know that without help I will take a while before I manage to get a body again if you get us both dead. Not to mention that I have no idea what will happen to you and the Horcrux.”

Harry nodded; the anger of being ordered immediately disappeared with the fear of dying and losing the baby in the process.

“I don’t believe you know spells to keep the rocks from falling.” Harry shook his head ashamed. “So you’ll do with the simple leviosa, but only the rocks I tell you.” The man said and Harry started to feel the man’s dark aura around him. “Stay there where there’s less risk of the wall fall on you.”

Harry walked a few steps back. Voldemort looked back with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I just expected that I would have to knock some sense into your head before you would obey.” The man answered truthfully.

“Getting threatened with the loss of your baby does that.” Harry grumbled.

The man nodded and turned again to the barricade of stones.

Harry could feel the magic surrounding him as the two worked, the man’s magic was very suffocating and demanded attention. Harry could see why people looked up to the man and wondered how Dumbledore had expected Harry, a average wizard with not even half the power, to be able to handle himself against the man.

“What are you thinking?”

Harry looked at Voldemort, not having noticed that the man had stopped to look at him. Now that he thought about it, they must have been working for hours.

“The prophecy.” Harry mumbled ashamed, turning again to the stones’ barrage.

They had managed to move some but there was still a lot, not to count that once rocks had fallen because they had moved one that was holding a big one that had provoked a collapse. Harry had been thankful that he only moved the ones Voldemort told him to, otherwise the man would have blamed him for it.

“Why?” The man asked approaching the stones Harry had moved away and transfigured them into a table and two comfortable chairs.

Harry approached and sat in one of the chairs.

“Because.” He answered, shrugging.

Voldemort sat on the other chair with a raised eyebrow, as he sat a tea-pot, teacups and a plate with cookies appeared. Harry picked the tea-pot and served them both the tea. Harry picked his cup between his hands, it was warm and now that he thought about it, it was cold in here.

“That isn’t an answer.”

Harry sighed.

“You’re at least twice more powerful than me and have years of knowledge, really what are the wizard world thinking on landing everything on a 16 years old boy? What if I just walked back and refused to fight, what would they do?”

“Claim you gone dark and put all the blame on you.”

“So nothing they didn’t do before.” Harry mumbled.

“Even if you had the power that I do know not and managed to ‘defeat’ me they would think you too powerful to be left alive and would find a way to claim that you gone dark.” Voldemort commented amused, making Harry gape at him. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “What? People are known to fear what they don’t understand.” Harry sipped from his tea in silence. “Are you ever going to tell me about what really happened at your muggles?”

“Nothing happened.”

“You said that if you were going to break you would most likely have broken before you came to Hogwarts.” Harry looked up. “I hear every world you say, Harry, and save it to later. Now tell me the truth.”

“I said that noth-”

“Don’t try to lie to me, Potter!” Harry shivered at the cold tone and surname. “There’s a reason you mentioned that, so speak.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

Harry could feel the glare from the man.

“Are you afraid? You’re not going back to them.”

“Then why talk about it?” Harry asked looking up. “If I don’t have to return again why talk about what they did?”

There was a silence and Harry paled noticing that he had talked too much.

“How old were you when they started hitting you?”

Harry looked to the teacup and felt that the warmth in it wasn’t welcomed anymore and put it on the table.

“Talk me about you or about my parents and I’ll talk back. A trade for a trade.”

Harry expected the man to demand for him to talk or even to just enter Harry’s mind and take the information from him, but when the man started talking it caught him unprepared.

“I lived in an orphanage, a muggle one, during the first World War. There was little to no food and even less clothes, but everyone always had something to eat and to dress. I birthed there and never was adopted. When I was a baby and my mother died giving birth to me, I didn’t cry. Because of that the employees of the orphanage thought that I was the son of the devil. They… labelled me.”

Harry looked at the man as he quiet down and Harry knew it was his time.

“When I went to that house I was never wanted. They labelled me the freak and the boy. I slept on the cupboard under the stairs and when I was tall enough to get to the stove I started cooking.”

Harry expected pity or anger, but neither appeared. Actually Harry felt comprehension, because the other had passed tough something alike.

“As I grew the other boys started to move away from me. Things tended to happen around me and that made them scarred and because of that they ran to the matron of the orphanage telling that I did things that I didn’t just so I would get punished. With time I started to attack back the ones who attacked me. I became very acquainted with my magic because of that, easing my attacks back.”

Harry started to play with the teacup with his fingers.

“As I grew I started doing all the chores on the house. My cousin on the contraire could do whatever he wanted. I always wondered why I was a freak and why I wasn’t perfect like them. When I entered school my uncles had to tell me my name and my parents because of school reasons, but at first I didn’t answer by my name making everyone laugh at me… the reason I learnt quickly that my name is Harry is because of a game that my colleagues invented called Harry-Hunting.” There was a silence and then Harry added. “I don’t believe I need to explain what the game was about?”

“What happened if they got to you?”

“The same that would happen to me if Death Eaters would get to me last year… without the wands though.”

Voldemort stayed in silence at that and Harry returned to his tea, eating one cookie. At once, Voldemort approached the plate to Harry.

“I had trouble eating as well. My magic started sustaining to compensate the little food I was given at the orphanage.”

Harry sighed and complied the man wishes eating another cookie.

“If I didn’t cook right or if I didn’t finish my chores for the day I wasn’t given food. So I became very good at it. At least efficient. I had to do it quick and perfect.”

“What was the maximum without food?”

“One time they forgot to feed me for a week… I immediately learnt how to open my cupboard’s door from the inside and sneaked into the kitchen.”

“No wonder your magic is so messed up. I’m sure that when I’ll manage to put it working as it should you will be more than just average.” The man said. “And with training you’ll manage to keep up in a fight with me.”

“Probably not while pregnant.”

Voldemort smirked.

“No. It will take a while, but if you really want to become an Auror, you can.”

Harry nodded in silence. It had been the first time Voldemort had mentioned Harry’s career ideas. Harry had expected for the man to try to make him change ideas but he just commented it as if he talking about the weather.

“May I inquire why Auror?” Harry looked to the man. The man was emotionless so he couldn’t know for sure what the man was feeling. “Is it because of your parents or because you want it?”

“It’s because of Crunch.” Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “Junior. Your Death Eater. He was the one who made me find out about Aurors. When I was seeing what I was going to became when I got older, Auror was the only thing that I could really think that I would like to follow. To tell you the truth I don’t know what else I could be if I won’t become an Auror.”

“If it’s Auror you want, I won’t tell you to stop.” Harry nodded gratefully. “But I think you should see what else you like to do and what else you could follow.”

“Like what?”

The man looked at Harry in silence and then stood.

“You said your family forced you to cook since you were a kid. There are a lot of cookers although I don’t know any magical cooker specialized in muggle cooking. There is also potions master. If you study enough, I can help you if you so want, you can get there.” Harry opened his mouth to counteract. “I’ve been seeing you making potions Harry. With application you can became a potions master.”

The man approached the barrage, Harry made his move to stand but the man shook his head.

“You used enough magic already. Finish the cookies and the tea. Poppy would kill me if she found out how many magic you used without me giving you magic back to compensate it.” Harry sat again, taking a sip from his tea. And the man added more to himself than to Harry. “Besides on the moment I’ll get Severus out of Hogwarts grounds he’ll die, so a new potions master would be nice…”

Harry choked.

(TBC)


	8. Chapter VII  –Caring–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** TMR/OC, LV/HP
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** mpreg, reincarnation, slash, mention of child abuse, mention of death
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,230
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter VII**

**–Caring–**

Harry choked and looked to the man, before he could talk the man was back to working and the fear that the man would mistake a spell kept him quiet. Harry finished the plate of cookies and drank his tea in silence, feeling like a wife looking at his husband working. Harry shook his head to take that image from his brain, before the man would catch it.

There it was; the magic overpowering and begging for attention all around Harry as the man worked. Harry wondered if the man was doing that on purpose or if it was done out of habit.

Strong and precise movements followed by powerful spells made Harry wonder if the man had been making fun of him when he said that if he trained he would be able to hold on against the man. Harry wondered why Voldemort would want to kill Snape, well there was the fact that he was a double agent, but…

“Thinking too loudly.”

Harry bowed his head ashamed. A laugh echoed in the tunnel, Harry looked up at Voldemort as he laughed carelessly as he worked.

“You can still talk.”

Harry nodded.

“You said you were going to kill…”

“You go directly to the point, don’t you?” the man asked amused, but continued working not turning to Harry. “I take it no one ever told you then. This take to three decades ago. Severus was still a child back then… He was abused. His mother was a witch and a pureblood, but his father was a muggle and he hated everything magical related. They were low in money and Mr. Snape passed his life drunk. Once young Severus passed tough a garden when he met two girls, the Evans.” Harry eyes widen. “The younger one, a red haired beauty with the brightest green eyes, had just give life to a flower. The younger sister, a blonde girl, thought her a freak and told her so before leaving. That day Severus told Lily Evans what she was and the two become friends.” Voldemort looked at Harry, sideways and then back to the stones. “They went to Hogwarts together. Each one going to different houses but they still continued friends. Actually Miss Evans was the only real friend Severus ever had, Lucius doesn’t really count. Miss Evans couldn’t handle Potter and his group of friends; the Marauders, also called the bullies. They preferably loved to pick on Severus, not even once questioning why he dressed like that. As Severus grow he fell for Miss Evans, the only one who saw him for himself. Once Sirius Black planted a prank on Severus that almost got him turned into a werewolf or killed, if it hadn’t been for your father to have found out and run to save Severus. During Severus fifth year the marauders became restless provoking him at every whim. And then during the OWLs they were going too far when a world, that Severus regretted for the rest of his life, left him mouth; Mudblood. The marauders made Severus, unknowingly, say that world to your mother when she came to his rescue and she never forget him for that. Every day he would drop to his knees for your mother and she nothing.” Harry tensed as Voldemort stopped and turned to Harry. “If they had been real friend she would have understood that when your under pressure you say things you don’t mean to. But she didn’t. She just stopped being his friends and on their seventh year started dating James Potter, the same boy she always said she would never date. It was Severus who heard the prophecy and it was him who told me. When he found that I suspected the Potters he begged me not to kill Lily.” Harry eyes widen. “That’s what love does to people. Make them fools and do stupid things. Even after all the times she refused to be his friend, he still loves her. He is the spy on my men, because of his love for your mother, a woman who was so cold that she didn’t even accept his apologies.”

Voldemort turned back to the rocks and there was a silence as Harry felt his throat tight. His mother had refused Snape’s apology even after he begged? He could never do that to Ron…

“You may think me heartless. I understood why Severus did it. I understand why he still would do this for your mother. That doesn’t mean that I’ll accept it. He’s spying on me knowingly that if I found out he’ll be long dead. I have to admit that I’ve been hoping for him to back away, he is a great potion master, but when I saw the way he talked to you in class…”

“Emily.” Voldemort stopped talking and looked at Harry. “Love makes people fools and make them do stupid things. Those were yours words… you did that for Emily. You’re talking from experience.”

Voldemort stopped his spells and looked directly at Harry in silence, Harry kept his glance wondering if he had gone too far.

“When I went to the headmaster office, it wasn’t the man knowing the horcruxes that made me react. The man commented that I was taking care of you, as he both already knew, and he also commented that I was changing my ideas like I used to do with Emily.” Harry frowned confused. “I’ll only tell you one world that the old man told me, that explains everything.” Harry nodded. “Muggleborns.” And with that the man returned to the stones.

Harry’s mouth opened wide. Voldemort was changing for him?

**-HPFN-**

“Honestly, Mr. Potter, what was Lord Riddle thinking when he took you with him down there? You’re cold to the bone. He’s so going to listen to me when I’ll get a hold on him. Honestly, he could at least have done on you a warming charm.”

Harry blushed as Madam Pomfrey moved around him with her wand in hand. The next day Harry had waked with a cold and when he had refused to stand, Voldemort had merely taken him to the infirmary. Harry shivered as felt an air stream and hugged the blanket closer. The woman stopped mid work and looked at Harry’s reaction before pointing her wand to Harry’s chest and making a few diagnosing spells.

“Did he mess around with your magic?” the woman asked.

“He said my magic was feeding me instead of letting me feed for myself.” Harry mumbled, talk made his voice huskily and scratched his already hurt throat.

“So besides taking you to a cold tunnel he neglected to inform me that he messed with your magic?” The woman asked angrily, Harry almost felt sorry for Voldemort. “No wonder your getting sick, first he should have sent you to me at once when he changed your magic and second you should never had gone down the tunnel after he done that. Seriously what is the man thinking? I thought he was supposed to be smart.”

Harry blushed.

“I made him take him.”

The stern woman rolled her eyes and the infirmary’s door opened, Harry looked to see professor Slughorn entering with a box that was full of potions. The man approached and lowered the box on Harry’s bedside table.

“I didn’t request for any potion.” Madam Pomfrey, obviously in a bad mood, argued.

“Tom showed up on my office and told me that Harry would most likely need a few potions. He said Harry here woke with a cold and with his magic out of control.”

“Of course it was. Riddle decided to mess with his magic. The boy had his magic feeding him and instead of sending the boy to me afterward, he took the boy to a cold tunnel where the boy caught a cold.” The woman angrily said.

Slughorn traded an amused look with Harry.

“Dear Poppy calm down. Harry here seems good enough, and nothing a few potions and a good nap won’t work.”

The woman sent him a cold look and left. Professor Slughorn shook his head amused and picked one of the potions.

“I bought quite the lot as I didn’t really know what was going on, but now that I know I’ll advice this potion for the cold.” Harry picked it up and looked at it afraid. “Not harmful for the baby.” The man added, making Harry drank it and Slughorn traded it for another. “This one is for your magic. To keep it controlled until you manage to do it yourself.” Harry nodded, picking it. “But be careful from now on. Your body will be sensitive for a few weeks until it get used to your magic changes. It’s like in a home, when you change the things it takes a while for you to be able to go to the right places to get what you want.”

Harry smiled nodding.

“Professor…” He asked after drinking and giving it back to the professor.

“Yes, my boy?”

“Him… Riddle… suggested that I could try to take a potion’s mastery. What does that really mean?”

The man eyes widen and a smile appeared on the man’s face. He picked a chair sitting.

“I better sit down, then.” The man said and, picking his wand, three pillows appeared against the headboard and Harry sat against them, putting himself more comfortable. “I’ve seen you bread potions and with a few extra potions classes I’m sure you would be in mastery level. Of course you’ll have to really want it.”

Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“But you’re still unsure.” The man said knowingly.

“I heard about Aurors on my forth year and started wanting to be one.” The man hummed. “But with this…” Harry pointed to his belly. “And him being my ‘groom’ I don’t really know.”

“What do you like to do?”

Harry stayed in silence thinking for a few moments.

“Cooking, defence, gardening and teaching.”

The man raised an amused eyebrow.

“Teaching?”

“Last year our defence professor was not very efficient so my colleagues made me their professor.”

“You said cooking not breading potions and you said gardening not Herbology… you refer to the muggle terms, don’t you?” Harry nodded. “I know a few cookers and herbalists, not specialized in muggle way of doing it, but they could talk to you and then you would know if you would like to follow that line. But let’s keep the Potions mastery thinking. If you’ll want to be an Auror nevertheless, a potion’s mastery will only give you more prestige and if you follow the cooking side will help you in your kitchen. As for Defence, for now, I don’t advice you to think so far away, unless you want to ask for Severus to help you take a DADA’s mastery as well.” Harry made a face that made the professor laugh. “Exactly what I thought. And about Teaching; you should wait for now. Maybe you’ll be my successor, maybe Severus or maybe when the time comes you won’t want nothing of this and just want to stay home with your child.”

Harry smiled and nodded to the man.

“Harry… Professor Slughorn.” Harry looked up to see Voldemort approaching and putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, immediately Harry felt his body relax and he started going numb.

“Tom.” Slughorn said a little pale. “I was just having an intriguing talk with Harry about his future.” Harry put a hand in front of his mouth to hide his yawn. “I was proposing for the boy to start taking extra classes of potions so he could feet the guidelines to take a potion’s mastery.”

Harry felt his head fall on Voldemort’s arm. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? Harry fought the will to close his eyes but in the end everything went dark.

**-HPFN-**

Voldemort looked down at Harry as he finally fell asleep and took the pillows out, laying the boy on the bed, the brat needed rest, not a talk about his future. Voldemort looked up to his old professor and with a quick spell he boy’s timeline appeared and he gave it to the man, shutting him up. If they had bored to close the infirmary door he wouldn’t already knew everything they had talk. Voldemort moved the boy’s hair and the boy leaned into his touch at once. It was funny that the boy was the only one who wasn’t afraid to call him Voldemort and refused to call him anything but that and because of that he didn’t knew what to call him when facing other people.

“I would run if I were you.” Voldemort looked at his old professor with a raised eyebrow. “Poppy is ready to murder you when she sees you. Although, I suppose you can always claim that young Harry needs his share of magic…”

“You told Harry you know people who can talk with him?”

“Yes, I could ask them to came to the next club meeting.”

“I’ll make sure Harry will be there. And talk with the headmaster and Minerva about the extra classes and that Harry will leave Quidditch. How Poppy hasn’t already forbidden him from touching a broom I don’t know.”

The man stood and was leaving when he stopped and looked at Voldemort.

“He cares about your opinions, do you care about his?”

(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> **now with beta**
> 
>  
> 
> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
